memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Lucy's Lies/Chapter 1
The next morning Typhuss wakes up and sees Kira still sleeping. Typhuss gets up and walks out of the bedroom and walks into the living room to do some work. The door bell chimes Typhuss goes to it and opens the door seeing his cousin Lucy as he smiles at her. Lucy, its been awhile, I thought I made it clear last time I saw you, I don't want to see you Typhuss says as he looks at Lucy. She looks at him. Typhuss come on we're family and it was just one little lie and plus you're the only one that I can talk to when I am feeling down, and right now I need to talk to you that I can't tell anyone else Lucy says as she looks at him. He looks at her. In the hallway, Kira is sleeping Typhuss says as he looks at Lucy. They walk into the hallway. Ok I was working on the recent invasion of Earth by the Lucian Alliance, when I came across this Lucy says as she hands him a PADD. Typhuss sees Kira and Phil. What are you saying Lucy, that Kira is having a affair with Phil Coulson, Kira wouldn't do that to me, she loves me and Kira and I have been married for 14 years Typhuss says as he looks at Lucy. Typhuss looks at Lucy. I don't believe you, Kira wouldn't do this to me Typhuss says as he looks at Lucy. She looks at him. Because I think you need to talk to Phil about this and get his side of the story look I know I've have issues I will admit that but I care about you Lucy says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his cousin. I know you do, but a picture doesn't prove anything and pictures can be faked Typhuss says as he looks at Lucy. She looks at him. So how do we prove its a fake? Lucy says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We need to scan it, we need to go see Sara Lance, but she isn't in this time, we need to go to the Time Bureau and see Ava to get a time courier Typhuss says as he looks at Lucy. She nods. Typhuss goes back inside, he gets his satchel and puts the PADD inside the bag then gets his site-to-site transporter and walks back into the hallway then he closes the door. They then beam to the Time Bureau headquarters in Washington, D.C.. In the Time Bureau their being escorted by two men and Gary Green and they walk into the main area of the Time Bureau as Ava is surprised to see them. Admiral its good to see you again Ava says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You too, Ava, I need to ask a favor, I need a time courier so I can go to the Waverider so I can talk to Sara about a personal matter Typhuss says as he looks at Ava. She looks at him. A personal matter? Ava asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its really personal, I would rather not say, so can I have a time courier or not Typhuss says as he looks at Ava. She looks at him. All right Ava says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thank you, so much Typhuss says as he looks at Ava. The Waverrider is traveling through the timestream. In the command area a doorway opens as the team sees it and Typhuss and Lucy walk onto the ship as he greets the team. Hello, Sara, I need your help Typhuss says as he looks at the team and Sara. Sara looks at him. Sure Typhuss Sara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Typhuss takes out the PADD from his satchel. I need to know if this picture is a fake Typhuss says as he looks at Sara. Sara nods at him. I just discovered this while I was doing a report on the final battle of the Lucian Alliance war Lucy says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Lucy. Sara, this is my cousin Lucy and she thinks Kira is having a affair wih Phil Coulson Typhuss says as he looks at Sara. Both Sara and Lucy shook hands. Nice to meet you Lucy Sara says as she looks at her. Lucy smiles. Same here and I just found it while working on an article for the final battle of the Lucian Alliance war Lucy says as she looks at Sara and then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at Lucy. I just hope this isn't true, Kira wouldn't do that to me Typhuss says as he looks at Sara.